Surrender
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: En el último respiro, mientras la vida se escaba de su cuerpo, Sonia reflexiona acerca de su dolor, su soledad, sus victorias y sus derrotas. Alguien le acompaña en ese doloroso trance de introspección, alguien a quien nunca llegó a conocer del todo, pero por quién llegó a sentir algo inexplicable.


**SURRENDER**

.

.

.

_La derrota tiene una dignidad que la victoria no conoce._

José Luis Borges.

.

.

.

Para IGR, _así es la senda de tierra_…

.

.

.

"_Si yo hubiese tenido otra elección… tendría una familia… si hubiese bajado los puños… habría colgado una bandera blanca…"_

Pensó en medio de un dolor inconmensurable, el cuerpo le dolía de tal forma y con tanta intensidad que incluso admitió que no podía sentir más dolor, que todo acabaría pronto… muy pronto; no tenía miedo del dolor, ni de la muerte… sólo tenía miedo de su soledad… en sus parcos pensamientos, que se desdibujaban, alcanzaba a percibir el calor de otro cuerpo, cercano al suyo, temblaba.

¿Ella temblaba?

No, no era ella… era él, estaba temblando mientras la sostenía y se sentía liviana, ligera como una pluma, casi podía percibir que volaba y se desvanecía, tan ligera como el viento.

Era demasiado joven, demasiado joven para entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo o cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias de todo aquello que decidía sobre sí misma, o por el contrario, lo que decidía por ella.

Si pensaba en su vida tiempo atrás, podía determinar que lo más importante en ella siempre habían sido los hombres, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra, o no de la manera en la que podría pensar cualquiera ante semejantes palabras… los derroteros de su vida habían sido ellos.

Le gustaba pensar en su padre como un hombre que jamás podía ser derrotado, un hombre invencible, era su héroe, su todo… el complemento perfecto de su madre, y el complemento perfecto de ella misma. Eran una familia feliz como muchas otras… hasta que todo cambió, todo, su mundo se derrumbó más pronto de lo que ella hubiese podido imaginar.

Un día se encontró sola, sin su madre, abandonada ante la realidad de un mundo violento y terriblemente crudo, y su padre… nunca volvió a ser el mismo… lo veía en sus ojos… se había ido muy lejos.

Poco después llegó esa mujer, la nueva mujer y su nueva madre… era buena con ella, era comprensiva, pero… algo en sus ojos, en sus palabras, parecía tener un sentido oculto, velado, algo que ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

En su infantil mundo, lo único que importó, su única tabla salvadora, fue la llegada del nuevo hermano, algo que podría convertirlos en lo que fueron, una familia otra vez… sólo que sus ideales infantiles muy pronto se vieron diezmados… parecía que habían pasado de ser una familia a una especie de cuartel en donde cada soldado quedaba relegado a las órdenes del gran estratega: su padre que ya no era su padre… era simplemente Ludwig, comandante de una nueva legión, de un nuevo mundo… con el tiempo se olvidó ese nombre y se convirtió simplemente en Mars…

Todavía recordaba aquellas tardes en las que sentaba sobre sus piernas a Edén, su rostro infantil era un remanso de paz para ella, él se entretenía jugando con los largos mechones de su cabello, enredándolos en sus pequeños dedos, mientras ella… aprendía, leía con tal presteza y furia, nada interrumpía su necesidad de saber… tenía una disciplina de hierro.

Si tenía que sacrificarse a sí misma para volver a tener una familia… y no sólo una cooperativa militar… lo haría.

—Tienes que volverte fuerte, tienes que ser una gran guerrera, no hay lugar para los mediocres, tenemos que rescatar este mundo —había dicho su padre en la víspera, antes de partir hacia un entrenamiento que la mantendría lejos muchos años.

Guerra… sólo le había hablado de guerra antes de partir. Sólo eso.

Largos años en compañía de ese hombre… la clase de sujeto que no le agradaba y del que además, pendía su suerte… se trataba del anterior guerrero, el custodio del octavo templo, se llamaba Milo, Milo Kyrgiakos, un sujeto griego que nada tenía que ver con la concepción que ella esperaba de un guerrero de la Orden: fantoche, poco disciplinado, y con un aire de autosuficiencia que a ella particularmente le causaba animadversión.

Al final… todo había terminado en nada… no había pasado la prueba final, no había conseguido la armadura dorada… había regresado con las manos vacías y había sido enviada a Palestra, como una estudiante más… como una más del montón…

"_Sólo quiero un mundo mejor… sólo quiero una familia… no quiero estar sola…_"

Se repetía a sí misma como un mantra, como una oración, se decía que _Sonia_ no se rendía jamás, pasara lo que pasara, ella no se rendía, prueba de ello eran las múltiples cicatrices en su cuerpo, un largo mapa de dolor y de sueños rotos.

Hubo una vez tiempo atrás, una vez en la que quiso rendirse, por un breve instante, pensó en lo fácil que sería simplemente capitular, dar la vuelta, pero no lo hizo; aquel hombre le había recordado cuál era su deber: proteger a los suyos, conseguir un mundo mejor… aunque él mismo no pudo hacerlo.

Le dijo que era una niña, una niña furiosa con la vida. Sí, estaba furiosa con la vida, con todo, y lo que aún faltaba por ver y por vivir. Y dentro de aquella querella que se había vuelto una cuestión de orgullo, había alguien más… alguien que había visto y vivido por una condenada casualidad, la misma senda que la había llevado a ella hasta ese lugar.

Los hombres fueron siempre la incógnita de su vida… y no es que ella fuese menos, o fuese más débil, tampoco es que se sintiese de menos valor ante ellos… no… ella era el complemento perfecto, el otro lado de la moneda, de una que nadie supo ver o que nadie quiso ver… el extremo de la cuerda que había quedado flojo… y que ella se afanaba en anudar para no perderse, para no sentirse sola y para no claudicar…

¿Sus motivos? Eran muchos…

¿Por qué había terminado ahí… así? Porque al final, era tan humana y tan frágil como cualquiera, porque se había dado cuenta que, a lo largo de sus años, en todas aquellas batallas ganadas, pírricamente, había ido perdiendo más y más pedacitos de un todo… y cuando un hombre le mostró todos esos pedacitos, contenidos en sí mismo… supo que había perdido, que había llegado el momento de rendirse y reconocer que perder se sentía bien… era liberador…

Él le estaba observando con aquellos ojos tan profundos, con sus ojos castaños, honestos… había lágrimas en sus ojos, en los de él… lágrimas que resbalaban en su rostro juvenil, con los rasgos masculinos nacientes… no tenía miedo de mostrar su dolor.

¿Por qué lloraba?

No estaba segura… pero sí estaba segura de que en su final, estaba en unos brazos que la hacían sentir bien, acogida, como si siempre hubiese tenido un lugar en ellos, aunque no lo supiera, y era tan clara aquella afirmación, que por una vez sentía que había servido para algo: para que los demás apreciaran la vida y lo que en ella había existido… así de pírrica había sido su derrota…

"_Me hubiese gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias… __si hubiese bajado los puños… habría colgado una bandera blanca… a tu lado…_"

Sonia no supo si aquellas palabras las pronunció, o si sólo lo había imaginado, tampoco supo si Soma las había escuchado y por ello lloraba desgarradoramente… o es que por un breve atisbo de tiempo ambos se sincronizaron y compartían el mismo dolor…

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
